Kentucky Fried Chicken
by Marcy Queen of the Narwhals
Summary: China is once again hounding America to pay him back, but America finds an alternative solution. NOT YAOI. rated T for one mild cuss word and a touch of violence, just to be safe. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME (oneshots)


Well, this is just a one shot inspired by my history class, when my teacher said that KFC is actually popular in China.

Nyah, I don't own Hetalia, or McDonalds, or KFC, or the moon. You get the idea.

* * *

Kentucky Fried Chicken

America was strolling down the street for a midnight snack at his favorite restaurant: McDonalds. He could almost taste the bigmacs on his tongue! An involuntary smile slid onto his face as he saw the two golden arches that represented his favorite restaurant slide into view over a random house. The smile was wiped away when he was tackled from behind. He found himself lying face down on the ground and tried to get up, but this person was strong. He didn't want to have to use his nation power to do this but...

"You owe me money, aru!" his attacker screamed in his ear.

Oh. It's just China bugging him about that little debt he owes.

"Dude, get off me! Not cool!" he struggled again, "I don't even owe you that much money!"

"Not that much? Aiyah! You owe me BILLIONS of dollars! When are you going to pay me back, aru?" China beat him on the back of the head with his wok for added emphasis.

"Dude, calm down. Let's talk this out at McDonalds." America offered a truce.

"No! You're just going to run away again, aru!" he hit him on the back of the head again.

"Eheheh. What are you talking about AGAIN? I never ran away." America laughed nervously.

China continued beating him on the back of the head.

"Aiyah yes you did! It was just last week, aru!" he yelled angrily.

"Well I can't exactly work out a deal with you while I'm pinned to the ground." America deadpanned.

America felt China stand up but grab his collar so he couldn't make a run for it. America smirked and unzipped his jacket and tried to run off, only to find that China was also holding onto his shirt, so when he ran, he only ended up choking himself.

China laughed, "Ahahaha I knew it!"

Without another word, China dragged America to McDonalds, only letting go of him when they got inside and to the cash registers. That was probably the first and last time someone would ever drag America into McDonalds.

"Some girlfriend you got." the cashier laughed.

America turned a nasty shade of green and looked like he was going to be sick while China pulled his wok out of nowhere and started beating the cashier.

"Aiyah! I'm not a girl! And I would never date that pig! He owes me money, aru!"

The cashier ducked down and hid behind the counter.

"W-welcome to McDonalds, m-may I take your order?" he glanced nervously at China.

America's face lit up and he smiled, "I'd like twenty bigmacs and five large Cokes!"

The cashier stared at him in disbelief and China snickered.

"Fatass." China smirked at America.

"I'm not fat! Look at these abs! Do I look fat to you?" he lifted up his shirt and showed off his chest to the cashier.

The cashier decided it was better not to comment.

"Wait. You were serious? You actually want TWENTY bigmacs?" the cashier even had trouble maintaining his straight face.

"Well duh, it's just a midnight snack!" America put his shirt back down and rolled his eyes.

"And what would you like?" the cashier asked China while still hiding behind the counter.

"I would like a six piece chicken nugget with sweet and sour sauce." China glanced up at the menu, "I'll have water as well."

"That would be $63.75" the cashier replied.

"You better be paying, aru!" China glared at America expectantly.

America patted his jeans pockets and found no wallet. He knew for a fact he forgot it at home, but he would use this to his advantage.

"Well, it looks like it fell out of my pocket when you attacked me. Looks like you'll have to pay instead." America tried to hide his smile and look genuinely apologetic.

China spent a few minutes screaming at America in Chinese before pulling out a credit card from his pocket and shoving it in the cashiers face angrily. He took it shakily and slid it through the scanner. China had an expression on his face as if he was paying with a piece of his soul and the corners of America's mouth were twitching. The cashier would forever remember this day as the weirdest day if his life. After paying and receiving heir drinks, China and America headed to a table in the otherwise empty restaurant and sat and glared at each other.

"So, how do you intend to pay back my debt?" China was the first to break the awkward silence after about five minutes.

'I don't.' America thought to himself, 'but I better not say that out loud or China will probably beat me with his wok again.' America contemplated his response.

"Um, a little bit at a time?" he replied, more like offered.

"How much at a time, aru? And when will you start?" China's eyes bored into America's soul.

"Well you see, I'm still hurting from the Great Depression and I can't really give you any money right now." America scratched his head.

"Aiyah! The Great Depression was over 80 years ago, aru!" China stood up and slammed his fists on the table angrily.

"Dude, calm down! I meant the recession!" America smiled sheepishly.

Then the cashier walked up with a tray brimming with bigmacs in one hand and a small box of chicken nuggets in the other.

"Enjoy your meals, sirs." the cashier put the chicken nuggets in front of China and the tray of bigmacs on the table next to them.

America immediately dug in and started shoving what he considered to be the holy grail of hamburgers into his mouth at a rapid pace. The cashier's face turned green and he ran away, presumably to the bathroom.

"I want to know when and by what increments you'll be paying me!" China yelled at America again while opening up his box of chicken nuggets.

America thought for a moment. Maybe if he could bribe China... Then an idea suddenly popped into his head, followed by a sly smirk. China glared at him, but America just couldn't help himself. His plan was perfect!

"I'll make you a deal. If you forget about this debt for a while, I'll let you build some more KFC's. Say, a few thousand." America offered.

China paled and seemed to consider the offer for a moment. He really liked KFC, but he really needed his few billion dollars back. He could always make money from the KFC's though.

'I guess I'll try to make him pay me money one more time.' China thought to himself.

"No! I want my money, aru!" China tried to sound angry, but his lip quivered ever so slightly at the idea of having more KFC.

America's grin only widened more.

"Sorry China, I just can't start paying you back quite yet." he replied while trying to sound serious, but his grin made that difficult.

China glanced away guiltily and let out a quiet growl of disapproval.

"Fine! But next time I tell you to pay me back, you will aru!" China's eye twitched a bit.

"Yeah whatever." America stuffed his face with another burger, but with his other hand he had his fingers crossed under the table so China couldn't see.

China, having finished his chicken nuggets, stood up and wiped his hands off with a napkin, all the while glaring at America skeptically.

"I expect construction to start within the week." China snapped while heading to the door.

America followed China through the door, with a full belly an a content smile on his face, both because his large appetite was sated and because his devious little plan had worked.

* * *

Idk. I just wrote this on my iPod while I was at school, so I apologize if there were any weird errors, I blame that on autocorrect.

Feel free to review! -Marcy out- ^-^


End file.
